sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Story of a Time Jumper
Working progress story The Partner of Deus A City is seen the gates read "Welcome to the city of Gearport". This city was of steampunk culture and was separated into three parts. at the top most part of the city a elegant building stands surrounded by less elegant building. This was the high class district of Gearport. A closer look at the district the most elegant building was the mayor's mansion, where he gave speeches every 3 months. In the building next to it the crying of an infant can be heard. A Female hedgehog cradles the infant in her arms as a man kneels down beside them. "Isn't he precious Oswald?" The female hedgehog looked up her eyes shining. "He's amazing Audrey." Oswald said standing up. "The order is going to want to know about this." "Can't we send him off to a distant city I don't want him to grow up in the life we live." Audrey hugged the infant. "I know, I wish things wern't like this, but there are hundreds of timelines and dimensions not like this. That brings me hope even when I won't be able to experience it myself and who knows maybe this child can bring us one step closer to the dream." Oswald said. "Anyway time to name him." "I have the perfect name for him Oswald. How about Axel ciel Kiowa?" Audrey asked. "That's the perfect name for him. Welcome to Gearport Axel, my son." Months after the baby named Axel was born the Mayor of Gearport came to see the child. "He looks just like you Oswald bet when he grows up he'll be a fine husband to my daughter Rebecca." The mayor wore a purple top hat and dressed in a purple suit. "Don't be setting anything in stone yet Mr. Cobblepot he has his whole life ahead of him." Oswald replied as the Mayor gave a hearty laugh. "Fine fine, well the order has been notified of this and will be arriving shortly. I know you don't want this but its best for him and for gearport." "Don't tell me whats best for my son!" Oswald reached out his hand and rubs the child's head. Axel grabed his father's hand and smiled. "They're here." The Mayor said as he walked out of the room. Three white hooded figures walked into the room. Oswald stood up. "Grand Master." Oswald did a short bow. "Congratulations Oswald and Audrey first of all. Now let me see the new face to Gearport." The Grand Master said walking up to the bed. Audrey turned the infant towards the Grand Master. "His name Audrey?" "Axel Ciel Kiowa sir." She answered. "On his fifth birthday we will see if he is compatible the Deus. I sense a strong will in him. So says Father Time." "And Father Time Guides us." Oswald, Audrey and the 2 white hooded figures chant in unison. The Grand Master exits the room and the other 2 follow closely behind him. The Cronoford Axel's fifth birthday came, the boy was sitting on the balcony of his parent's house watching citizens as they walked past. He looked rather bored, their neighbors waved to him as they passed. "Axel dear can you come here for me.?" His Mother called him. "Yes mother." Axel got up and entered the house. "Axel be a dear and get your father for me, Hes down in the workshop." Audrey said. taking something out the oven. "Is that my cake?" Axel said eyeing the un-decorated cake. "Yes but you can't have it now, its not even ready yet. Just get your father." Axel ran out the room "Yes mother!" He called behind him. Axel slid down the railing of stairs landing on his feet at the bottom. He stood at a bronze door with a golden door handle, he turned it and stepped inside. "Father, mother wants you!" Oswald took off his goggles. "Axel my son c'mere I got you a present!" Axel walked over to his father. "What is it? Category:Stories